Those Three Words
by IamaPegasusDEALWITIT
Summary: Lucy's dead. Natsu's going crazy. Two-shot. Nalu, slight Gale and Gruvia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.  
**

**-_Marga_  
**

* * *

**Chapter One: Three Words  
**

A woman sat on a white chair. Her blonde hair tied back into a ponytail. Her chocolate brown eyes matched mine. She was wearing white. Everything she was wearing was white. Could it be that she was an angel? Maybe. I walked up to her and gave her a warm smile. "Hi, I'm Lucy. Where exactly am I? And who are you?" I told her. She looked at like she'd known me for years and smiled, a smile that matched... mine. "Is that really you Lucy?" She said as tears were falling from her eyelids. My eyeis grew wide. Same blonde hair, same blonde eyes, same smile. "M-mom?"

* * *

"I never knew Heaven would look this beautiful." I said walking around and looking at the beautiful garden. Layla Heartfilia just nodded. "So, all those stories about Heaven, they're all true?" I asked. "Yes, yes they are." Mom replied smiling. "But wait, aren't I supposed to be dead before I-" I stopped and my eyes widened. I'm dead. All my memories came flooding back to my mind.

_~Flashback~_

_ "I-I love you" I finally got the courage to confess to a certain pink-haired teen. "I... I'm sorry but I'm with someone." Natsu said. My eyes widened as tears streamed down my face. My eyes drifted from his face to the floor. "Who is it?" I asked. "It's Lisanna." More tears came down and my whole face was covered in tears. "Are you okay, Luce?" He asked. I nodded. He grabbed my hand and asked again. "I already said I'm fine now LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed. As I ran back to my house, I could hear Natsu shout my name but I ignored it. When I arrived, I immediately closed the door and shut the windows. I jumped onto my bed and cried my heart out. I was literally wailing in the room.  
_

_ A few hours later, I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. My eyes were red and my hair was messed up. What was the point of living when the one you love doesn't love you back? I went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife and I pointed it towards me. Tears fell as I targeted it towards my belly. I pulled the knife towards me and I closed my eyes, waiting for the knife to hit me. But it didn't. Loke was there, he stopped me before the knife could touch me. The knife was dropped on the floor as I cried in his arms.  
_

_ "Thank you, Loke." I said to him. He gave me a look that clearly said 'Don't do it again'. He layed me down on the bed softly as I fell asleep.  
_

_As I awoke, I saw Loke bringing me a plate with food on it and some water. I saw him mumble something in his breath and I clearly knew what he said. "Damn that Natsu. Making Lucy suffer. Why the hell can't he just say that he loves her." I smiled at what Loke said. He truly cared for me. I was lucky to have a friend like him.  
_

_"Lucy, its time for you to eat" Loke was shaking me like there was no tomorrow. "Loke, stop shaking me! I'm already awake!" I told him. "Oh, sorry" Loke flashed me a smile as I started to eat. "I'll be here for you." He said patting my back. I looked at him and smiled. "I know you are."  
_

_"Promise you'll never do it again?" He asked me. I nodded. He smiled. "Just remember, if you ever feel that way again, you can always call me for help"  
_

_"Thanks Loke. I'm kind of tired now. I'm going to bed, you can go now." I told him. Loke nodded and faded away.  
_

* * *

_ I was walking towards the guild, surprisingly, with a smile on my face. As I entered the guild, I went to Mira and asked for a glass of water. Mira nodded and went to get a glass and some water. I looked around the guild and smiled. Everything was normal. Maybe too normal. "Hey Mira, why is the guild so...quiet?" I asked. "I don't know really. Maybe, Natsu's not yet here to start the fight." Mira giggled.  
_

_The guild doors opened to reveal Natsu and Lisanna. Both blushing. The whole guild cheered for the new couple, including me. I had no idea why but I was happy that Natsu was happy. I think this shows how much I love him, too bad he doesn't love me back. Tears were threatening to fall down my eyes, I tried to hold it back but it was too late. Was I really happy? Maybe, maybe not. I didn't know anymore. Natsu saw my tears and walked to me. _

_"I'm sorry for everything." He whispered. The tears just kept flowing as I gave him a smile. "Lucy, why are you crying?" Lisanna asked worriedly. "It's just that I-" "That she's really happy and she's crying tears of joy... uhm... Yeah!" Natsu smiled and got Lisanna's hand and pulled her close and gave her a little kiss. My heart shattered. "Uhm, excuse me. I-I need to go." I ran out of the guild and burst into tears, again.  
_

_I had to do it. I ran home and got the knife, not caring if Loke would pop out and stop me. I pulled it towards me, closing my eyes and felt it. The pain, the blood, the life slipping away. Loke popped out, too late. I fell on the ground. Dead. "LUCY!" He shouted.  
_

_~Flashback end~  
_

* * *

"Lucy, lets go." Mom said. "Go? Go where" I asked confused. "Go to your funeral, of course." She told me. My funeral? Its today. _Natsu. _My eyes widened. What happened to Natsu and the others? Mom pulled me to a white door and which opened on its own. Creepy. We entered and saw everyone, everyone in the guild.

Crying.

Sobbing.

Cursing.

"L-Lucy Heartfilia was a wonderful girl. She was a friend to all her spirits." Makarov Dreyar announced while tears were dripping down his chin. Levy? She was in Gajeel's arms, crying. Erza? Looking down on the floor, her hands were curled into fists. Gray? Crying like hell, along with Juvia and the others. Natsu? He was away from everyone else. "Even if she isn't here anymore, she will always stay in our hearts" He couldn't bare the pain anymore. He stormed away. I frowned. Everyone was in pain because of me.

I exited and went back. It was already night time in Heaven. Mom told me to sleep. "Where?" I asked, looking around. "There." She pointed to a small hut in the garden. We both walked to the hut and saw 1 double bed, 1 small table and 2 chairs. My jaw dropped. "This? This is where were staying?" I asked. She nodded. "But this is, like, a big apartment. This hut isn't small at all!" I gaped at the huts size.

* * *

I couldn't sleep. My thoughts were all centered on Natsu. Why did he leave. I glanced at my mother. Sleeping. I slowly got out of the mattress and went back to the white door. I entered it and saw my grave. Suddenly, I heard footsteps. Natsu. He came to visit me. How sweet.

"Luce, I'm sorry for everything. I love you, but I'm too late, aren't I?" Natsu's tears started falling. "I just wish you were here with me. I miss you so much. I need you. I would give anything to see you, even my life!" Natsu sobbed. I just smiled. "You idiot, I am here."

* * *

**Was it nice? Please Review and tell me what you think :)**

**The next chapter will be in Natsu's POV. Rated T for his mouth. XD  
**

**-Marga :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey**!** Its Marga, again! :) So sorry for the super duper late update, I had so much homework and the wifi was slow. So like, yeah :D Anyway thanks for the reviews! I would like to thank these people:**

**GoldenRoseLuceTanya**

**MishaHeartfiliaFullbuster**

**The weeknd**

**Calm-Waters**

**natsuxlucyluv**

**xBluieLovex**

**ftaddict-16**

**SilverWolfMist**

**Once again, thanks for your reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Arigatou! *samurai bow* XD**

* * *

**Chapter 2: I miss you**

**Natsu's POV**

_"You idiot, I am here."_

Lucy? No, it can't be. She's dead. "Natsu?" a familiar voice asked. I turned around. It was Lisanna. "Oh, uhm, hey Lisanna." She looked at the ground with guilt written all over her face. "I-i'm sorry." Tears started falling across her cheeks. My eyes widened, "What?" Lisanna looked at me and said, "It was my fault Lucy died. I-i mean, she loved _you._"

"H-how did you know?" I asked her. "I heard what you whispered in her ear, Natsu. You really hurt her. _We _hurt her." She told me, tears still falling. "I know you love her, even if you're dating me." She continued, her hands balled up into fists. "Let me just tell you that I love you, no matter what. I want to make you smile again, I want to see that cheerful Natsu again and I want to..." She giggled, "See you beat up...Gray. "

"One day, I'll make it up to you." She stepped back a few steps. "That's a promise." She smiled and ran off, disappearing into the sunset. I smiled. Thank you, Lisanna. It wasn't your fault she died, it was mine. I walked back home.

* * *

I opened the door and saw an old woman, with brown eyes and blonde hair. "Lucy?" I asked. She shook her head and held out her hand. "Layla. Layla Heartfilia." My eyes widened.

Layla? Layla _Heartfilia_? "Y-your Luce's mother!" I pointed. She nodded. "B-but I thought you were dead?" Confusion. What the hell is Lucy's mom doing here? The fuck. I thought she died. "I did die, I'm merely just an angel." She said. Sweat-drop. What? Did she just _read _my mind? "No, I am not reading your mind." Creepy. She shot me a glare that sent chills down my spine. She can read my mind! "Am not." I should stop thinking about her. This is getting weird. "So, uhm, what are you doing here?" I asked. "You heard her." She simply said. "Heard her?" She nodded. "Yes."

_"You idiot, I am here."_

"That was her?" I asked. "Yes. It was Lucy." She simply said, nodding. "So, she's alive?" Just before she could answer, the door slammed open. "N-natsu! Erza wants to s-see you right now!" I turned around to see Gray, with bandages all over, shivering. My sweat-dropped. "Tell her that I'll see her later, I just need to speak to-"I turned back but saw no one. "To...? Natsu? The fuck is wrong with you?" Gray said. "She...She was just here a while ago." I said. "Who?"

"Lucy's-" Gray interrupted, "Lucy? Natsu, she's... dead. It can't be. Maybe it was just your imagination." Gray curled his fingers to form fists, trying not to cry. "It wasn't Lucy, damn it! It was her mother!" I yelled. Gray tsked. "It's true!" I shouted, almost making him deaf. Gray just turned around and headed to the door, waving.

Damn him. I hate him. He won't believe me. _Just my imagination, _I tsked, yeah right. I rolled my eyes. I curled my fists until Erza came in and dragged me back to the guild house.

* * *

Few days later...

I haven't seen Lucy anywhere. Maybe it was just my imagination. I was walking towards her grave and I knelt down. "Luce, I'm sorry. I couldn't find you anywhere. Thats why, I have decided to kill myself. Just to see you." I said as if there was someone there. In my pocket, there was a knife, a knife that will lead me to Lucy. I smiled. But just before I got to kill myself, a bright light appeared in front of me. A beautiful angel appeared before me. She had chesnut colored eyes and long blonde hair that reached up to her thighs. Lucy. That was definately her smell. Vanilla.

"Natsu, please, stop." She told me. "I know, physically, we're not together anymore. But I am still with you. I will be forever with you, here, in your heart." She said. "But, thats not enough! I want you, Luce... I-I need you." I cried. "If you really love me, you won't die. And if I really love you, I'll wait." She said, fading away. "Luce! Lucy! Don't leave me... again." I cried. Tears fell from my eyes, as if there was no tomorrow. Before she could disappear completely, we shared a passionate kiss. "Goodbye, Natsu." And just like that, she was gone. Forever.

"Goodbye, Luce." I smiled.

* * *

** Okay... FAIL. XD Hehe. But I had no inspiration at all, so like, forgive me. R&R :) Arigatou gozaimasu! :D**

**-Marga**


End file.
